User blog:Roybester2016/KMEAM Clear (Djmax) DLC concept
Here's the concept about Clear from Djmax Respect. She is from Djmax series and makes her appear as DLC character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou as part of collaboration event with DJMax: Respect. El Clear specialises in close range combat with her Star Guitar. She has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if she can close the distance and combo them with her skill attacks and musou attacks. Role in game Clear first appears in the modified Melody Arc in story mode with the same plot as original. Character Information Appearance Clear is a immortal human with a very long blonde hair that reaches on her ankle length with two halves and blue eyes. She only wears a Glory Day outfit consist of white and dark gray mini dress with large gold 4 pointed star on the center and mismatched leggings. She having a zombified left hand with a large bracelet with 4 gold spike with a small 4 pointed star on her left hand. Personality Clear is depicted as optimistic, caring and cheerful immortal girl. She is shown to care much about other people in the pocket city and Play as well. Despite her immortal appearance, she has been shown a near fearless and self-righteousness in combat by cheer them up with the powers of music. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : El Clear plays her guitar to produce a wide basic sound waves 5 times with the final one does a strong sound wave that sends affected enemies flying via Spiral Hard Knockdown. , ( ): El Clear plays her guitar to flings out a sound wave of wind blast forward that turns into a stationary light tornado when it impacts a surface. Also El Clear has a EX Attack 2; she plays her guitar to create a larger light tornado that lift enemies into the air. , : El Clear does a upward swing with her guitar that knocks foes in air. Then jumps and plays her guitar while in the air to produce a wide sound wave blast that sends juggled enemies flying, transitioning her into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): El Clear turns around and plays her guitar continuously to produce a strong sound waves within a small area while she's walking with a final blow creates strong sound wave that stuns enemies on hit. Also El Clear has a EX Attack 1; she grabs an enemy and hits them with a shockwave-inducing strong swing. , , , , ( ): El Clear spins around and plays her guitar to produce a strong sound wave blast that knocks away nearby opponents. Also El Clear has a EX Attack 3; she plays her guitar continuously to create a large light tornado that pulls nearby enemies closer to her for multiple hits and the last hit sends affected enemies flying via Spiral Hard Knockdown. , , , , , ( ): El Clear jumps and plays her guitar to conjures a massive whirlwind that sends enemies up into the air. Also El Clear has a EX Attack 4; she lobs 8 sound spheres on the ground. These spheres burst into sound waves once El Clear attacks. , , , , , : El Clear turns around and plays her guitar to create a barrage of sound waves that travel over 10 meter range followed by a sound wave-ball launched towards the opponent. Direction, : El Clear does a soccer sliding kick that trips enemies up on hit. Circle Wave( during dash): El Clear turns around and plays her guitar to shoots sound waves at 8 directions to attack enemies around her. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : El Clear plays her guitar while in the to produce a wide basic sound waves 5 times with the final one does a strong sound wave that sends air juggled enemies flying via Spiral Hard Knockdown. , : El Clear plays her guitar to emits a small sound wave that juggles nearby enemies before ejecting them away via larger one. Also affects fallen foes. , , : After two air combo attacks, El Clear creates a sound wave orbs around her to hit juggled enemies before the orbs explode which spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit. , , , , : After three air combo attacks, El Clear creates a strong sound wave blast with enough force to knock away surrounding juggled enemies with Spiral Hard Knockdown. , , , , , : After four air combo attacks, El Clear creates sends out a ball of light wind forward that launches juggled enemies up into the air even higher heights. , , , , , , : After five air combo attacks, El Clear does a aerial version of C6. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, El Clear sends out a stationary light tornado to attack nearby attacking foes. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, El Clear unleashes a powerful twister to repel attacking opponents. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Oblivion: El Clear summons two girls Preiya & Camilla from Oblivion and they'll dance in straight line in front of her to damage enemies, hit several times and launches them up who caught with two girls. These girls summoned by El Clear cannot be hit with an enemy musou attacks (This skill is learned from the start of El Clear’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Cosmic Fantastic Lovesong: (Execute this skill by pressing the L1 button): El Clear summons a pop idol girl Airin from Cosmic Fantastic Lovesong and then she sings along to gives it a temporally buff for all allies within 5m AoE including El Clear herself for last 30 seconds. The buff in the area increases the Physical/Magical ATK and DEF and Stats by 30% as well as restores the HP of all allies by 5% per 2 seconds. The buff from Cosmic Fantastic Lovesong lasts for 30 seconds and Airin who summoned by El Clear cannot be hit with an enemy musou attacks (This skill is learned from the start of El Clear's Level). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 16 seconds Ladymade Star (Execute this skill by pressing the R1 button): El Clear summons a space idol pop girls Sehra and Nina from Ladymade Star and they sing along to gives it a temporally debuff for enemies within 5m AoE including bosses for last 30 seconds. The debuff in the area weakens enemies within the area to give additional damage for every attack as well as decreases Physical/Magical DEF by 30%. The debuff from Ladymade Star lasts for 30 seconds. These girls summoned by El Clear cannot be hit with an enemy musou attacks (This skill requires El Clear is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 18 seconds DJMAX Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill instead of pressing and at the same time). El Clear stands in a ready playing stance. Press and hold the button to waves the sound wind around, attacking the target within a violent gale. Pressing the button or let the Storm Rush stance is over, ending the assault with a larger sound orb of light in front of her that creates large wind explosion on impact the enemies (This skill requires El Clear is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 22 seconds NB Rangers: (chargeable) El Clear summons a various rangers from NB Rangers, then they do a barrage of punch and kick combos. However the longer she charged her skill, the more powerful will be, but El Clear cannot be move while charging. There are three stages of charging. *'Stage 1' (simply press this skill attack): El Clear summons only 1 NB Ranger (NB Red) and he does a barrage of punch and kick combos. *'Stage 2' (press and hold this skill attack for 3 seconds and release): El Clear summons only 3 NB Rangers and they do a barrage of punches and kicks combo with the final blow with their flying kicks that spiral knocks the enemies up into the air via Spiral Hard Knockdown. *'Stage 3' (press and hold this skill attack for 5 seconds or longer): El Clear summons 5 NB Rangers and they do the same way as stage 3 of charging, but on the final blow is unblockable. (This skill requires El Clear is Level 30). *MP cost: 1100 (uncharged (stage 1 and 2 charging)), 2200 (charged (stage 3 charging)) *Cooldown: 22 seconds (uncharged (stage 1 and 2 charging)), 44 seconds (charged (stage 3 charging)) I Want You: El Clear summons Suee from I Want You and then she dance and sings along to force enemies over 10 meter AoE to dance non-stop for last 10 seconds (excluding bosses and Lu Bu only slow down action and movement speed by 50%). Afterwards creates a large explosion that inflicts multiple hits, deal damage every hits and spiral launches on last hit. Also Suee who summoned by El Clear cannot be hit with an enemy musou attacks (This skill requires El Clear is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks (Djmax Spiral) (Requires 1 Musou bar): El Clear summons a large stationary light tornado in front of her. Then followed by a powerful blast that inflicts multiple hits, deal damage every hits and spiral knocks away on last hit. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of El Clear’s Level. , (End of the Moonlight) (Requires 1 Musou bar): El Clear summons a flying woman from End of the Moonlight and the summon woman glides forward at blinding speed, devastating surrounding opponents along the way, and then followed by a sudden light blast that inflict damage and spiral knocks away on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when El Clear is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Fate) (Requires 1 Musou bar): El Clear spins around while she plays her guitar advancing with a music blast several times and the final blow creates a large pillar of light winds that inflict damage and spiral knocks away on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when El Clear is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Black Cat) (Requires 1 Musou bar): El Clear does a lunge attack with her guitar. If her lunge attack connects, El Clear listen the connected opponent and looks slowly to the side. When the opponent stares at a another girl (El Fail appears) and she does a strong swing that inflict damage and spiral knocks away on hit along with other enemies and El Fail taught them with her words "You Failed". Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when El Clear is Level 30 along and is usable with the R1 button. (Break!) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Djmax Spiral): El Clear summons rock idol girls Lee Jung-Ah and Soo-mi from Break and then, they sing along to force surrounding enemies over 30 meter AoE to dance non-stop for last 20 seconds. Their sing song inflicts a long damage combo on the enemies, finishing in a huge explosion that spiral knock them away. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when El Clear is Level 40. (Technika Mode) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Break!): El Clear goes in guitar stance and ready to play her music. The entire field over 40 meter AoE is now a field of actual DJMAX Technika game and she plays her music for last 30 seconds. Press the corresponding buttons in order to timing correctly and each notes contain a number of hits landed as follows: * : Tap the button were the red notes appear (Single hit) * : Tap the button were the blue hold notes appear (Multiple hits) * : Tap the button were the green chain/hold notes appear (Multiple hits) * : Tap the button were the purple repeated/repeated-hold notes appear (Single hit/Multiple hits) The amount of damage determined by the judgement levels are MAX 100%, MAX 90%, ..., MAX 1% and BREAK. *MAX 100% = Full damage inflict. *MAX 90% = 90% damage inflict. *MAX 80% = 80% damage inflict. *MAX 70% = 70% damage inflict. *MAX 60% = 60% damage inflict. *MAX 50% = 50% damage inflict. *MAX 40% = 40% damage inflict. *MAX 30% = 30% damage inflict. *MAX 20% = 20% damage inflict. *MAX 10% = 10% damage inflict. *BREAK = No damage inflict. Also even timing is right, the enemies will blown in the air who caught via spiral launch and any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when El Clear is Level 50 along with DJMAX Megamix. Burst Attack (DJMAX Megamix) (Burst Mode required and instead of Technika Mode): El Play appears on behind her as she start playing her music while at the same, El Clear goes in guitar stance and ready to play her music: DJMAX Megamix. As her music starts as their Burst Musou started, El Clear and El Play unleash a barrage powerful sound waves over 5 meter AoE in front repeatedly as they walk forward (DDR 1998 and B4U DJMAX version). As their Burst Musous continue, they change formation into a running and they unleash a barrage of larger and more powerful sound waves, hitting all enemies around them over 10 meter hit area (Oblivion speed remix and NB Ranger: NonStop Remix (NB RANGERS : Returns only part)). As their Burst Musous continue even further, they change formation into a hopping forward, each hop creates a large 10 meter AoE shockwave that inflict enormous damage and spiral knock into the air a bit for a while (Cypher Gate music). Then change to the focus playing which they create a two flying girls that spiraling around them as they ready for final blow (End of the Moonlight Rearrange Style music). The final blow of their Burst Musou, El Clear sweeps upward several times to create a massive music blast each sweep that inflict massive damage each hit and ends with her stabbing backward with her guitar and plays guitar hardly to the end to generate a strong wave of music, creating a massive damaging explosion in a nuclear explosion over 50 meter blast region that inflict massive damage and spiral knocks the enemies away from her over huge heights in the sky as well as the affected enemies (Glory Day ending part). K.Oed enemies from Burst Musou explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. El Clear is the only character has a longest burst musou attack in the game. Category:Blog posts